Sammi
by Darkmirror9
Summary: When Nudge disappears one night, the flock needs the help of one very special girl...
1. Gone Into the Night

I wrinkled my nose as black shiny hair swished across my face, tickling my nose and making me have to sneeze. Nudge squeezed my hand so hard I thought at least two fingers would break.

"Nudge," I gasped. "Loosen up your grip!"

"Oh, Max!" She exclaimed. "I want to have a dress like that! A and I want sparkly hairbows! And a fake diamond bracelet! Please! Max!"

Ok, I'll admit, I'm not exactly the most, let's say fashion adept. But even accounting for that, the dress was not something I'd ever wear. Or let Nudge wear.

"Nudge, sweetie, that dress is really tight. You wouldn't be able to move! And we can't afford all those accessories. I'm really sorry."

Her face fell.

"Max." she whined, but she could tell I wouldn't change my mind. "Can I at least take dance class with her?"

"Yeah, please Max!" Angel chimed in.

The three of us were on a girls' night out. The boys were home doing who knows what.

"No. We can't afford it!" I snapped.

Nudge's usually peaceful brown eyes flared with anger.

"You never let us do anything normal, Max! It's always too much money, or too dangerous! I hate it! Leaders are supposed to let their followers have a life!"

People were staring now.

"Now look what you've done" she yelled, gesturing around.

With that she stormed out of the concert hall. Angel and I raced after her.

When we reached the entrance we couldn't see her.

"Nudge!" We called but she didn't answer. She had disappeared into the night.


	2. A New Girl in the Night

**I'm probably going to do short chapters, so I'll upload a couple at a time. Now I'm not going to become one of those really annoying authors who beg for reviews, but please can you review?!**

As we were flying home I heard a set of wings behind us. I whipped around.

"Nudge?" I said, relief rising in me. The relief faded however, as I saw it was not Nudge behind me.

The girl behind me was pretty, and looked about 13. She had long brown hair, and was about 5'6".

"Are you Max?" She asked. "Wait, of course you're Max! I may be able to help you!"

"Who are you?" I spat out, but the girl didn't flinch.

"My name is Sammi."

"She is able to help us Max. She's really special." Angel broke in.

"Fine, let's head home."

….

Fang glanced up from his pizza as Max came bursting into the house.

"Max? What-" He started before he noticed that Nudge wasn't with her. Instead there was a new girl.

Who the heck was she?

….


	3. Who is she?

"Max?" Fang asked me. "Who is this girl? What is she doing here? Where is Nudge?"

I shrugged. "I don't know the answer to any of those questions. Ask Sammi."

We all looked toward Sammi.

"Ok, let me begin. On June 16, 13 years ago, Mona-Lei and Tranton Snadders were blessed with a child. They named her Arasal-Samarr. Arasal grew up relatively normally, until her 12 birthday." She paused to take a breath, and Gazzy broke in.

"Ok, nice story but what does it have to do with us?"

"I'm getting to that!" she said "On Arasal's 12 birthday, her parents disappeared. Everybody was all in a tizzy about what to do with her, until a relative stepped in. Arasal had never met him before. She said her name was Anne Walker Snadders, and she was married to the orphan's uncle James. She called him Jebby."

"Do you mean Jeb B.? As in Jeb Batchelder?" I asked.

"Ummm… I guess so." She replied doubtfully, and then continued with the story. "Anne took Arasal to a big lab and told her to sit down. 'What's your real name sweetie?' she asked.

'Arasal-Samarr Snadders' she replied becoming more confused then ever. 'We'll call you Sammi.' Anne decided then walked out. I fell asleep, and when I woke up I knew all sorts of things, like that I had to find you and help you. I got up to go help and discovered I had wings! And I guess that's the end." She finished.

One thing still really bugged me.

"How did you know where to find us?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah." She said as if just recalling. "I heard someone named Angel think about your location and problem. But I only heard her. I wonder why?"

Angel looked up at me her big blue eyes shining. "Max! She can hear telepaths' thoughts!" she exclaimed.


	4. Bombs at Midnight

**Ok people! Also, I am trying to decide whether I'll kill Dylan off or not. Please help.**

That night I couldn't sleep. My brain was too full of thoughts, such as _Is Sammi working for the scientists? Is she really here to help? Where is Nudge?_. I had just about finished my plan for finding Nudge when I heard voices across the hall. Obviously I had to see who else was up at this ungodly hour.

I crept across the hallway and put my ear up to the door.

It was Sammi and Gazzy.

"Ok, then you have to connect this wire to here… yeah like that. Now-" Gazzy was teaching Sammi how to make a bomb!

I burst in.

"Gazzy! Why are you teaching her how to make a bomb! We hardly know her! For all we know she'll blow up the house! She might be with _THEM!_"

They both looked taken aback. Gazzy recovered first.

"Oh yeah," he said dejectedly and a bit ashamed. "I didn't think of that. I just was finally able to teach someone my skills!"

I got the bomb and Gazzy back to Gazzy's room and left Sammi in the guest bedroom.

As I fell asleep that night, I realized what the flock's problem was and how to fix it.

I just had to wait for the rest of them to get up so I could put my plan into action.

That morning I put my plan into action.


	5. Flock Meeting

"Flock meeting!" I yelled at the house in general.

When the the flock plus Sammi minus Nudge was gathered in the living room, I explained my idea.

"Ok. Everyone will randomly pick a name from this bowl and that person will spend one day with you explaining their talent. We'll give Nudge 3 days to come home then we'll look for her. Everyone got it?"

Sammi raised her hand.

"I don't have a talent." She said.

"Then just do what you love." I explained.

Everyone dove their hands into the bowl and snatched at the small pieces of paper covered in my horrible handwriting.

I grabbed a slip of paper and read it. Great. I got Iggy. Now I had a whole day of bomb crap ahead.

"Ok me Fang and Gazzy will go with our partners first."

"Max, I got you." Said Fang.

"Ok, then Sammi"

As we joined our first partners, I glanced at who everyone had. Gazzy had Fang, Sammi had Angel and I had Iggy.

"Okay." I groaned "Lets get this done."

**Sorry for not updating for a while but I've been so busy. I want you to review, should Sammi like Dylan or Iggy?**


	6. Nudge

**Sorry for not being on in ages but school is crazy, boatloads of homework plus I have to practice my flute, so... Oh yah and btw I hate when people have a disclaimer like every chapter, i mean if you wrote the book you wouldn't be on FanFiction.**

I'm not going to go into details about the kitchen. Suffice it to say that if we taped it would be a horror movie.

When the torture was finally over I called a flock meeting.

"OK guys, Sammi says she knows where Nudge is. Here's the plan."

** . . .**

Fang crept into the long dark hallway of the building Sammi said Nudge was in.

It was weird doing recon without the rest of the flock, but he could turn invisible if he froze, so it had to be him. Angel was watching everything by spying through his head, and reporting to Max.

Just then he froze as he heard voices coming closer.

"Yes, yes, I know! But she's just the bait! She doesn't matter. If she dies in an accident, nobody will care. We don't need her or the youngest boy."

Fang felt rage welling up inside of him. They were saying Nudge and Gazzy weren't important.

The scientists began walking again and Fang silently followed. They came to a door labeled '350 Dangerous Ward'. Fang figured that meant Nudge had been giving them trouble.

As they opened the door Fang slipped in behind them.

When he saw Nudge, he almost gasped.


	7. Feeling betrayed

Nudge hated the scientists. She hated the school. She hated herself for being so careless. But most of all she hated the flock.

Why hadn't they come? In the beginning she had expected them to come bursting in at any moment to save her.

But now she knew. They didn't care.

She heard a noise and looked up expecting more scientists. Instead she saw something she had thought she'd never see again.

Fang.

"What are you doing here! What took you so long!" She wanted to cry.

Instead she let him see the pain in her eyes, then looked away.

Angel gripped my hand so hard I almost let go.

"Max! He's found Nudge, but her thoughts are so..."

"So what sweetie?" I asked in concern.

"Oh Max! Angel sobbed. "She thought we had abandoned her! She hates us all!"


End file.
